


Murphy, It's you

by blossom_angel85



Category: RoboCop (1987)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossom_angel85/pseuds/blossom_angel85
Summary: Just inspiration from an illustration my friend did of a scene from robocop.





	

Robocop stared at the woman in uniform rather blankly, Who was she? And why was she calling him Murphy? His mind was a mess with things he didn't understand. He had only just woken up from a nightmare in which he was remember small things about his death.. About the pain, and the will to hold onto life as best he could till medical help came and now this.. This woman that he didn't remember very well telling him who he was..

/Murphy/.. That name, it sounded familiar to him.. was that his name? Was that who he is? As he was processing he heard footsteps and voices coming towards him.. As confused as he was, he needed to continue. He was needed.. it recorded her words for future reference, already aware he would use it later and turned slowly speaking as he walked past her, "Excuse me, I have to go, somewhere there is a crime happening". With that, the cyborg they called Robocop walked away, heading towards the garage to find his car to do his nightly patrol, the words leaving an ever lasting impression in his head

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Readers,
> 
> This is just a short fiction based on an illustration a friend Eva drew and she has kindly let me use it for my fiction. This is just very short but I may expend on it and do a version from Lewis's POV and if people like it, It may inspire me to do more Robocop based fictions.


End file.
